


The Heart It Hides Such Unimaginable Things

by deandratb



Series: The Best of the Best and the Worst of the Worst [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Girl Meets World, Leverage, Supergirl (TV 2015), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, amnesia!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Unfinished stories from miscellaneous fandoms that may or may not be pulled out of this collection and completed someday. Read at your own risk; I just needed them to have a more-organized home.





	1. Lion-Hearted Girl

**Author's Note:**

> These are INCOMPLETE stories. These scenes have been sitting in my drafts for a long time, waiting for me to finish them, and have not been betaed, so please keep that in mind if you read.
> 
> You're welcome to give your opinion and I don't mind if you ask me to return to working on the ones you like--just be aware that I might never do so. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Sunnydale, Anya settles in New York City, where her best friend dies tragically and makes her the sole guardian of young Maya Hart. Anya watches the feisty, wounded girl grow into a teenage Slayer, alongside her sheltered best friend Riley, who has no idea she is an activated Potential as well. While the girls navigate school and boyfriend drama, Anya tries to teach Maya to pick her battles and protect her secret, even from the person she loves most in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this crossover fic is the craziest possible idea that nobody ever thought needed to exist...but it sort of came up on tumblr in a way that made me wonder how it could work if I were to write it, and then my brain just would not let go. For days. I spent so much time working out a timeline and logistics that even when I thought it would be meta that I didn't write, it became fic after all. 
> 
> I definitely want to expand it into a proper chapter fic when I'm able to devote more time--because it's a wacky idea but its MY wacky idea now and I kind of love it.

When Anya left Sunnydale before the scheduled apocalypse on graduation day, she didn’t come back. Instead she bounced around America: two weeks here, three weeks there. Refusing to stay anywhere for too long.

Hopefully, whatever came of the Ascension, she would just be forgotten.

After more than a year had passed and the world didn’t end, she settled on the East Coast, letting the anonymous crowds of New York City swallow her up. It felt safer there somehow, surrounded by humans so diverse that with luck, her oddness might just pass for normal.

A fake ID netted her a job tending bar, where she was good at the work because she understood wanting to drown pain and she wasn’t easily intimidated, not even by men twice her size. She wasn’t as good with people, but she learned.

Anya really liked getting paid. So she learned fast.

Mostly, she learned by watching the woman who trained her, who sweet-talked the customers into more shots and better tips, then just as cleverly talked them down from one drink too many. Katy Hart was running the day shift during her second trimester when Anya stepped behind the bar for the first time.

The owner lived uptown and was hands-off about the place, so it was Katy who quizzed Anya on mixology and laws. It was also Katy who went into labor on a Tuesday afternoon while she was reaching for a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Before Maya was born, Anya had tried to convince Katy to divorce her husband. What Anya really wanted to do was tell her to flay her husband--humanity was still a work in progress--so divorce seemed like a good compromise.

Katy complained about Kermit a lot, and in the end, men weren’t worth it. Anya knew that better than anyone.

But then the baby came, a little girl. Maya Penelope. Small and pink and helpless.

Babies cost money, that was the next thing Anya learned from Katy, and at least Kermit brought in money. So Anya stopped recommending divorce.

Instead, when Katy came in to pick up her paycheck, and passed Anya the baby while she ran to the bathroom, the ex-demon accepted the delicate weight as though she held babies all the time.

Maya stared up at her with wide blue eyes, and Anya stared back, and she didn’t care if her face softened in a way that customers would give her hell about later.

“You are going to grow up to be a little heartbreaker,” she told Maya’s daughter with a pleased smile. “You are going to kick ass. I can tell.”

****

Anya hadn’t even known Katy for a year when the bruises started.

The woman had a four-month-old daughter, she was busting her ass on the day shift, and she complained just as much about Kermit and the fighting between them--if anything, it seemed to be getting worse.

But Katy never mentioned him being an abusive bastard, even though Anya couldn’t avoiding noticing the way Katy winced as she shelved cases of vodka or bumped her hip against the wall.

Tact had never suited her, so Anya didn’t bother. “Is he hitting you?” She asked in the dim light of the bar during the afternoon lull of shift change.

“What?” Katy blinked at her, baffled. “Who?”

“Your husband, obviously. You have a lot of injuries, mild to serious, the kind that come from violence up close. Like if you were taking tae bo--or being hurt by your husband when you argue.”

Katy was frowning at her, looking so puzzled that Anya could only wonder if bringing it up was yet another a social faux pas.

“Kermit isn’t hitting me,” she replied after a moment. “We may be having problems, but he’s not like that.”

Undaunted, Anya reached for her right arm and held it up toward the light, where Katy’s fair skin showed bruises ringing her wrist. “Then what’s this?”

She continued as her friend drew her arm back. “There’s also the cut on the back of your shoulder--wearing your hair down doesn’t hide it all the way when you’re moving around. And last week it was the leg bruise, running up to your thigh. Before that, your left side, like maybe you hurt a rib. I know we’re new friends...and I’m new at being a friend...but letting you get beat up seems like something I should be trying to stop.”

Katy was shaking her head now, looking around with growing alarm the longer Anya went on. “Shh! We can’t talk about this, okay? Somebody might hear you.”

“Who could hear us?” But she huffed out a breath when Katy glared at her. “Fine. If we’re not talking about it now, then we’re doing it later. Somewhere else.”

****

“Kermit’s still at work,” Katy said that night, rocking the baby where they stood in her tiny apartment kitchen. “We have a while. And I’m going to tell you the truth, Anya...but you’re gonna think I’m crazy.”

Intrigued, she folded her arms and waited.

“A couple of weeks ago I was headed home after my shift, one of my first back after Maya was born, and this guy attacked me. Well, he wasn’t a guy, exactly. This-this thing attacked me, with a human face, and then his face, it changed.”

“Oh my God,” Anya breathed. Obviously she knew vampires were just as busy roaming the streets of the city as they were back in Sunnydale, but she’d yet to encounter one.

And she’d never thought about how to handle it if her new friend did.

“Right? It’s insane!” Katy misunderstood her shock as a response to the violence, and continued. “But that’s not even the craziest part. Anya--I fought him off. It was like some ninja warrior possessed my body all of a sudden and I got the upper hand...and he ran away.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. So, I made it home, and Kermit was waiting there with the baby, and when I saw them together, something about the picture they made...I couldn’t tell him. I didn’t tell anybody. After all, I was fine, and this is New York City. I should be surprised I haven’t been mugged already!”

“But, I mean--” Anya stuttered her way through a reply, trying to figure out what she could say. She didn’t want to lie.

Cutting her off, Katy made the choice for her. “And that turned out to be a really good decision, because a few days later I was approached by this man who told me my loved ones would be in danger if I didn’t keep it a secret.”

“Like, a criminal conspiracy?” Please, Anya thought, as the sinking feeling in her stomach grew, please let it be something as ridiculously human as a criminal conspiracy.

“No.” Katy stepped closer to reach for one of her hands. “Anya, I know how this sounds, but you’ve known me for months. You know I’m a sane person. So remember that, okay?”

“Okay...”

“I’m. I’m a vampire slayer.”

Katy’s shoulders were squared waiting for Anya’s response, and she couldn’t stop herself from blurting her first thought. “Well, is that all?”

“Huh?”

“You’re talking about your big secret and going on like it’s the end of world,” Anya replied briskly. “You’re not the first vampire slayer in history, you know. It’s more like having a second really crappy job.”

Stunned, Katy blinked at her before catching up. “You know what, it really is! The hours suck and the pay is nonexistent and what thanks do I get? My husband’s mad at me for being gone even more, I barely get to see my baby girl...I just hate it. If it weren’t some mystical destiny I would definitely have quit already.”

Katy sat on the lumpy secondhand couch in their main room, waiting while Anya joined her. “But wait, why aren’t you surprised? When George came to me with the details you could have picked me up off the floor.”

There was really no reason to keep it a secret, Anya decided, now that Katy knew about the supernatural on her own. “Oh. Well, funny story. Before I moved here? I actually lived in a town for a little while with the current Slayer.”

She paused, the thought striking her just before Katy asked.

“I thought there’s only one Slayer at a time? That’s what George told me, anyway. That I got called because the last one died.”

“Right.” Nodding, Anya absorbed the reality. She was lucky that she and Buffy had never been close. Her friends must be devastated. Giles would be despondent.

A better person would probably give them a call, just to offer condolences. But she was barely a person at all, on good days...and if she called, wouldn’t they want to know how she knew Buffy had died? Wouldn’t they wonder why she cared?

Her life and the only humans she cared about these days were right here. She shook her head and focused back in on her new--no, her best--friend.

“Um, I knew that Slayer more than a year ago. If you were called, that means she’s gone.”

“Gosh, Anya, I’m sorry.”

There was nothing she could do for anyone in Sunnydale now. “It’s fine. I’m glad Kermit’s not hitting you,” she said, changing the subject back to what mattered.

Katy laughed. “Yeah, me too. The way I’ve changed, if he tried now, I’d put him in the hospital.”

Anya held out her arms and waited while Katy passed her the baby. Then she let herself sink back into the couch. There was something nice about being able to share another part of who they were with each other. There was something nice about having a best friend.

“So,” she asked Katy as she gazed down at Maya. “How is your slaying going?”

“You really wanna know?”

“I do. I’m curious.”

“Well, then.” Katy smiled and tucked her hair behind one ear. “I guess I’ll start at the beginning.”

****

The next year settled into a comfortable, if unusual routine. Anya permanently switched to the night shift as Katy’s Slayer duties started to take up more of her time.

And this new life, pouring drinks for sad women and lonely men...it wasn’t like her first one, among the people of her village, the memories she wished were distant and hazy instead of cutting like knives.

Aud did not want to be a wife and mother, and she had known that, just as she had known she should want it. It made her hate herself, for being wrong somehow. Which made her hate everyone else.

In New York, human again, Anya didn’t feel like she was supposed to be anything now, other than a bartender and a friend. She turned out to be good at both those things.

She looked after Maya a lot, singing the baby songs and telling her stories while Katy trained harder, and grew stronger, and eventually told Kermit the truth about why she was gone so much.

That did not go well.

Anya tried to say the right thing, what a friend would say, as Katy and Kermit fought even more now, the two of them fighting about fighting. But Anya honestly wasn’t sure what the right words were. Katy wasn’t given a choice, any more than other Slayers. As inconvenient as fate was for Katy's husband, it was worse for Katy.

**** 

_The First sends Bringers after potential Slayers. They come for Katy before anyone knows what a Bringer is._

_Kermit becomes Maya’s single dad, and Anya does everything she can to make up for Katy's absence: more babysitting, more supply runs, whatever it takes._

_Back in Sunnydale, an alive-again Buffy and her friends make all Potentials Slayers...including Maya, who's now a toddler. Her sudden, baffling abilities are too much for Kermit, who can't look at Maya without imagining the same fate for her that Katy received in the end. He asks Anya to babysit one day and never comes back._

_Anya never expected to be a parent, especially not the parent to a stubborn, creative little girl who roams the neighborhood in search of a best friend. She tries to teach Maya protective magick but doesn't force the issue when Maya has no interest in the reading._

_She makes sure she does have a wide range of self-defense to draw from, to help explain her skills without exposing her as different. If Maya has to fight demons, Anya wants her to be ready--but that doesn't mean the girl needs to know why._

_The vintage ring she gives her, to add extra punch to her punches, is deemed cool enough to wear by Maya. The cross embedded in the silver, which she had doused in holy water, is insurance Anya considers a stroke of genius._

_The preteen years are hard, with Maya fighting back against rules, and missing her parents, and feeling somehow different from everyone around her--except Riley, her perfect match in a world where they don't quite fit._

_Anya finds herself scolding Maya more, attempting bribes that go nowhere, hollow threats that work even less. "Stop that right now or I'll sell you for cash.”_

_It doesn't surprise her when Maya grows up to handle the extra strength and speed with grace--after all, Slaying is her birthright. It’s more than a little hilarious when Anya realizes Maya's best friend was granted it too--all awkward limbs and left feet without knowing why._

_Anya knows she should tell Topanga and Corey why their daughter is a little different. A little special._

_She just has something extra, and that’s not anything to be ashamed of, even when it’s hard to live with._

_But trying to explain Riley--adorable, enthusiastic Riley--would put her anonymity at risk, and would pull the whole Matthews family into the dark supernatural world Anya has been careful to leave behind._

_So she's there for Maya, she does her best to teach her what she needs to know...and she has faith that the tough teen she raised will use her loyal heart to help keep her best friend out of danger._

_As a plan, that works out pretty well for Anya until Maya is thirteen._

_Because when the vampires come to John Quincy Adams Middle School, there's no more time for secrets. It's up to Maya and Riley to save the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Combined timelines:_
> 
>  
> 
> _May 1999 - Anya leaves Sunnydale_  
>  _January 2001 - Maya is born_  
>  _May 2001 - Katy becomes a Slayer after Buffy jumps to her death_  
>  _June 2002 - Katy is killed by a Bringer, sent by the First_  
>  _May 2003 - all Potentials become Slayers, including Maya and Riley_  
>  _October 2014 - Maya is thirteen years old when the vampires come to school_
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter title borrowed from "Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)" by Florence and the Machine.


	2. I Want You So Badly But You Could Be Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mr. Boss targets Peyton and Drake dies, a grief-stricken Liv takes a break from her job and retreats to the safe house where Blaine lives full-time, still suffering from amnesia. As the others return to work and function as ties to the outside world, Liv tries to help Blaine understand his missing memories, slowly getting to know him beyond the trauma in her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bliv isn't my primary iZombie ship but I liked the idea of exploring what it would be like for Liv to be forced to get to know a Blaine who had no memory of killing her or hurting people she cared about.

Vivian Stoll, brain-eating leader of Fillmore-Graves Enterprises, left her with a business card and the ominously friendly, “Be seeing you.” Liv was too relieved to be alive--well, relatively speaking--to feel guilty for fleeing the scene at the first available opportunity.

Clive cleaned up after her, like always. She should really send him a gift basket or something. 

Major stayed at the Max Rager carnage site to help Clive without needing to be asked. The pain of their almost-forever was fading more every day, making it easier to think of him as the most decent man she had ever known...without feeling like crap for being the jerk who broke his heart.

She gulped the fresh night air gratefully, still tasting the tang of blood in the back of her throat. All she wanted was the safety of home, maybe a drink or seven until she could forget what just happened--but then she checked her phone.

The increasingly panicked messages from Ravi had her dialing him before she was done listening. “Ravi, what happened?”

“Liv, thank god. Listen to me. You can’t go home, okay? It’s not safe there.”

“Okay...” She heard someone in the background. It almost sounded like Blaine. “But where are you, then? What’s going on?”

“I’m at a safe house. You need to come meet us here. Mr. Boss had Peyton kidnapped. We got her back, but she’s pretty shaken up.”

“What?!?” Liv stepped off the street into the shadow of a building, trying not to rage out. “Peyton was kidnapped?”

“Yeah.” He was quieter now, and she could definitely make out Peyton’s voice on the other end of the phone. “Is that Liv?”

“But I thought they shut down the case. Was he just tying up loose ends?”

Liv heard Ravi put his hand over the phone and murmur something. Then he returned. “In a manner of speaking. He was trying to use her as bait, to get Blaine.”

Of course. It always came back to Blaine. It wasn’t enough that he’d ruined her life; he had to keep hurting everyone else she loved, too.

“So, Liv, we’re at 275 27th Ave S. If you could hurry...”

She heard what he wasn’t saying. What exactly had happened to her best friend while she was busy storming the castle? “Tell Peyton I’m on my way.”

****

That first night was hugs and food that no one really tasted, war stories and regrouping. The safe house belonged to Blaine’s family, Liv learned, which explained how they could afford to hide in one of Seattle’s priciest neighborhoods. Psychotic little rich boy was good for that much, at least.

Unfortunately, that meant tolerating his presence, as he was too valuable to die and still being hunted. Death was almost preferable to the idea of living with Blaine Debeers.

Two weeks after the massacre, things settled into a routine, if not a comfortable one. 

Peyton and Ravi were still some sort of item, though Peyton didn’t dish the details to Liv...and Liv had yet to ask. Their happiness was already a sharp stabbing pain in her heart where Drake’s face haunted her nightmares.

Without the Mr. Boss case, Peyton was adrift at the office, but she went every day and did the job--just like Ravi, who brought home takeout for Liv and Major at the end of his shifts. Major wasn’t around much; he opted to help Clive solve cases since he was now eating the same victim brains as his ex. Their partnership was less cuddly, but it worked.

That just left Liv, unable to pretend things were business as usual. She took a leave of absence from the morgue and curled up in the quiet of the safe house to tend her wounds. Metaphorically speaking.

Oh, and Blaine, of course. He was omnipresent, or so it felt most days. She had to think of him as New Blaine at this point, because she couldn’t look at him and see anyone other than the monster who made her one too, despite the humanity and the amnesia and their fragile alliance. She drew a wall in her mind between his identities, reminding herself that she should be an expert at that by now.

There was nothing she wanted more than to be rid of him. Like a disease, like he was the physical embodiment of the virus that ruined her life...like he wasn’t human now, and a little lost.

But he was keeping the group hidden, and he did save Peyton’s life--though the details on that night were still unclear. Ravi got sharp and edgy whenever he and Blaine were in the same room, and Liv had gotten nowhere asking her best friend. 

“He saved me,” Peyton reminded her stubbornly anytime the subject was raised. And there was something in her tone that made Liv uneasy, something in the delicate way Peyton held herself together now that worried her--but she didn’t press the point because the less time they spent talking about Blaine, the better.

****

“So, your hair.”

Blaine reaches out as though he’s going to run his fingers over it, then pulls back.

“Yeah. That’s a zombie thing.”

It’s deeply bizarre to be explaining zombie basics to this man, who made her into who she is today. But he has that brand new permanent expression of innocence on his face, and it’s comforting to feel like she’s helping.

Why did she become a doctor--and then a murder-solving zombie--if not because she’s inherently compelled to help?

“I look like you,” Blaine says after a moment, touching his hand to his blonde hair and then looking at his fingertips. “I’m human...but I look like a zombie, don’t I?”

She nods. “You look like you did before you were cured. On purpose, I assume. I don’t know why.”

He slumps a little. “Oh.”

Liv shrugs. “Sorry.”

****

“Are you a good person?” Blaine asks her, out of the blue.

Pulling herself back from the gruesome images replaying on a loop in her brain, Liv stares at him. “What?” 

“Just wondering if you think of yourself as a good person.” His pale eyes meet hers. “I mean, you eat people’s brains, which is kind of...well, you know. But you also fight crime. So is it a wash? Or, on balance, do you think you put more good into the world than bad?”

Liv frowns. If he were still a zombie, she would wonder if he were on the brain of some philosophy major. But he’s human now, so she can only guess where this is coming from.

“What is it you’re after, Blaine?”

His intense gaze never falters. “Conversation. Maybe a little understanding.”

She chokes on her laugh. “Understanding? You’re talking to the wrong person.”

“Not that kind.” He shakes his head. “I mean, I need to understand this. Me. I was...a zombie, apparently. I did horrible things. According to you, your friends, I was a terrible person. But I don’t feel like a terrible person.”

Blaine pauses, lost in his own thoughts for a moment, then shakes his head. “I don’t feel like a good person, either,” he concludes. “I don’t feel like anyone.”

She holds back a sigh, wishing she were anywhere but in this safe house with her immortal enemy as he rambles on. “Okay...”

“But I can’t be no one. Because I exist. So where does that leave me?”

Liv can see flecks of gold in his blue eyes. Funny how she never noticed that before. “I’m a zombie, Blaine. Literally a person who’s also not. What do you want me to say? Why do you think I can help you?”

He shrugs. “Because that’s what you do, isn’t it? You make yourself a good person, by helping people.”

Slowly, she nods. “I try.”

“You catch murderers.”

“I help.”

“And you eat brains.”

“Yes. They give me people’s memories, I take on their personalities, we’ve been over this.”

“I know. But then, if you eat someone’s brain and you become them, are you still you?”

“Of course. It’s not like body snatcher territory,” she scoffs. “I just take them on a little.”

“Does it ever get weird?”

She’s had so many embarrassing moments on people’s brains by this point that she has no idea why her mind jumps to the erotica author, but it does, and she blushes. 

“Sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title borrowed from "Sky Full of Song" by Florence and the Machine.


	3. Like Real People Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Eliot find themselves in the same part of the world by accident while everyone is trying to move on with their lives after the Second David job; they have a brief but heated affair before the team reunites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Sophie/Nate and am glad they're endgame, but there's an odd shift in the dynamic between Sophie and Eliot when S2 begins...a kind of tension. Their interactions in the Tap Out job only make me more convinced that something could have happened between them during the team's six month break, and they have great chemistry, so I intend to actually write this fic once I feel better able to nail their voices.

Sophie has found herself drawn to murderers before. She dwells on the fringes of the underworld, after all. And while she might like to fancy herself Persephone, lured in against her will and unable to escape, her story isn’t as simple as Parker’s, or even Hardison’s. She enjoys the game; it suits her.

Perhaps it’s as simple as that. Eliot enjoys the fight; it suits him. More, it hones him, helps him hold himself together. 

And he’s different from other killers she’s known–they offered excuses, apologies. He doesn’t bother. He accepts who he is.

She envies that. 

With other men, the hair would be an affectation; but for him it’s just another part of the job, helping him blend, helping him hide.

Sophie can’t help gripping it a little too hard when he’s touching her, lifting her onto the bed. He can take it. She’s seen exactly how much he can take.

That’s definitely part of the problem--knowing each other means the trust and the concern is already there, making it easy for her own control to slip. But Eliot’s control is impenetrable; this wouldn’t be happening unless they both went into it with eyes wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title borrowed from "Like Real People Do" by Hozier.


	4. Say My Name And Everything Just Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is finally ready to tell Lena who she really is...but not how she really feels. When Lena needs a date to a party, Kara is surprised to learn she's not the only one with a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter fic I still absolutely think would be fun to write, I love these two. It is 100% inspired by Taylor Swift's "Dress"...the song gave me the whole idea, but suits them perfectly.

Alex’s breakup and Lena’s drunken meltdown make Kara finally face her Mon-el grief, and as she heals it’s Lena who’s there for her the most…which makes Kara feel guilty about keeping secrets.

She decides to tell Lena that she’s Supergirl. 

Being a literal genius, Lena already knows, of course. But she's also a good friend, and she wanted Kara to have the space to share when she was ready. 

She asks Kara to be her date to the next party she's required to attend, partly because she’s tired of the gossip when she attends with male friends or the judgment when she attends alone, and partly because it’s dangerous and Supergirl nearby would make her feel better. 

Over time, Kara's feelings for Lena have grown stronger, but she assumes they're one-sided and keeps them to herself. So she happily accepts Lena's invitation, thinking it means more to her than it does to Lena.

They spend the party flirting and drinking and when Kara finally tells Lena how she feels, back at Lena’s place that night, she’s shocked to find her feelings reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title borrowed from "Dress" by Taylor Swift.


	5. Open Prompt Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storage space for all the ideas I haven't begun writing yet but want to save for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these ideas are prompts I received via tumblr that I don't expect write anytime soon. If anything you see here inspires you to write something, please link me to it! I would love to know.

The 100: Clarke x Lexa, kisses because everything hurts right now including being loved by you but you’re also the only thing that makes it feel better

The 100: Marcus x Abby, parents taking their kids to the first day of school AU

Angel: Fred x Wesley

Angel: Wesley x Lilah

Angel: Angel x Oz, vignettes including when Oz brings the Gem of Amara. Oz becoming a werewolf creates a pull between them and he visits Angel during his travels

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Faith x Oz, first kiss

Charmed: Prue x Bane, kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer

Elementary: Joan kissing Sherlock by accident

Elementary: Joan Watson, Shinwell, friendship, Clyde, munchies

Gilmore Girls: Luke x Lorelai, roommates AU

Gilmore Girls: Luke x Lorelai, the police were chasing me at a protest and i jumped in your car and yelled 'drive!!!!! AU

Gilmore Girls: Luke x Lorelai, I don’t have the words right now so here’s a kiss

Gilmore Girls: Mamma Mia! AU, Lorelai as Donna, Luke as Sam, Rory as Sophie, Emily as Tanya, Sookie as Rosie, Christopher as Bill, Max as Harry, Lane as Ali, Paris as Lisa, Logan as Sky, Michel as Pepper

iZombie: Peyton x Blaine

iZombie: Peyton x Blaine, domestic fluff

Sports Night: Anything Dan-focused 

Supernatural: Dean x Castiel, in the dark kiss

The Vampire Diaries: Damon x Elena, a kiss we had to wait for

**Author's Note:**

> Story title borrowed from "Sky Full of Song" by Florence and the Machine.


End file.
